Something Science Can't Explain: Artemis and Minerva
by KnightOfTheWind15
Summary: What is this feeling? And just because me and Minerva are going to dinner doesn't make it a date, right? Find out! ArtemisXMinerva


Something Science Can't Explain: Artemis and Minerva

**Hey guys! KnightOfTheWind15 here with my first one-shot! This will be a story about Artemis Fowl and Minerva, and it happens in the weeks following The Lost Colony. I personally thought that Minerva should have appeared again. It did LOOK like a romance had been set up, but ****_se la viv _****I guess not. Anyways this is something I have been thinking about for a while and just needed to write. But before I start here's everyone's favorite part, THE DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own the Artemis Fowl series, or any Characters contained therein, cause if I DID this would have happened and not just be a Fanfiction.**

**NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

What was going on here? Artemis Fowl, the greatest mind on the planet was very confused. I mean, he KNEW all about hormones and whatnot, but that did not explain how he felt. Ever since he first saw her, he had started to feel this way. It had only intensified when he met her again after returning to Earth. Now she was older, and even more intelligent, almost on par with him!

Almost.

This he kept reminding her of during their chess matches as he had won ten of their eleven games. She was still a very good opponent; he had near lost several of the games. And he had lost once, this is what gave Minerva the reason to keep playing him.

Now, as they were in the middle of yet another match that Artemis would soon win, he found his eyes constantly drifting from the board to her face. All her features were almost perfect, but what he loved the most was her smile. He felt the strange urge to lose for the sole purpose of seeing her smile. Whenever she smiled he felt his knees weaken, and ever more so when she would laugh.

Minerva made her move, but even while he was distracted by her, he still made the final move.

"Checkmate" Artemis announced.

"Ugh, you win again Artemis." Minerva said looking a little downcast.

"Don't be sad, you are a great opponent, certainly better than Butler." He said chuckling a little.

"Thanks, I do enjoy playing, you are the only one I play that can beat me!" Minerva replied smiling.

Artemis's heart began to beat faster when she smiled at him.

"Would you like to go and get something to eat, it's getting towards dinner time." The blonde asked

"I would enjoy that!" Artemis replied smiling at the thought of spending more time with her. "I'll call Butler to give us a ride."

"Good, you do that while I get ready."

"Excellent!"

" I will be ready in thirty minutes."

"I await your return." Artemis said with a bow.

Minerva giggled and smiled slightly at this making Artemis a little weak in the knees, although he did his best not to show it. Then she went upstairs to her room. He then proceeded to call Butler, who was not far away.

"Butler,"

"Yes Artemis, is everything alright?"

"Yes, certainly. I need you to come meet me at the Minerva's mansion as soon as possible. We will be going o dinner together."

"I see, I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you."

Butler was there in less than ten minutes.

"Ah, Butler my friend, always punctual." Artemis said in greeting.

"Yes, I got here as quickly as I could."

"Good, we should expect Minerva in fifteen minutes or so."

"So, you have finally done it."

"Done what my friend?"

"You have finally asked Minerva out on a date, I was wondering how long it would take."

"Wh-what!? This is not a date!"

"You and Minerva, going to a restaurant by yourselves, hmm if that isn't a date, then I don't know what is."

"Well…I have been feeling different when I'm around her lately….."

"What kind of different?"

"Well… when she smiles at me or laughs I feel my knees getting weak, or being at a loss for words, and I have become, distracted sometimes during our matches by her. I even lost once for exactly this reason."

At this Butler mock gasped earning him a death glare from Artemis.

"But now, I feel myself liking the idea of this being a date more and more….."

"It looks like you have fallen hard for her, my good friend."

"I suppose you may be right Butler."

"Look, there she is now!" Butler said smiling.

Artemis turned around and what he saw made his jaw drop.

There walking towards him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Minerva had on a white gown that looked gorgeous on her. Her hair was uncurled and spilled over her shoulders. She was wearing high heeled shoes the same color as her gown. She walked toward Artemis smiling and blushing slightly. Artemis on the other hand was blushing furiously and his knees almost gave way underneath him.

"You still think this isn't a date Artemis?" Butler questioned trying not to laugh at his principle's expression. _'Can't say that I blame him though' _Butler thought to himself as he got inside the car.

Artemis tried to pull himself together as Minerva approached.

"What do you think Artemis."

"I think that you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my entire life." He stammered out.

"Aww, thanks Arty!" She said as she blushed at his flattery.

"Shall we go?" Artemis asked recomposing himself.

"We shall."

They arrived at a posh restaurant of Minerva's choosing in several minutes. They both thoroughly enjoyed each other's company and conversation. After Artemis paid the bill, the met Butler and drove back to Minerva's house. Artemis decided to walk her to the door and they stopped outside to say goodbye.

"I really had a great time Artemis, we should have another date soon."

"T-then it was a date?"

"I thought so, did you?"

"Y-yes I did!" Artemis said slightly relived, "So, you liked it?"

"Yes I did. Was this your first date?"

"Yeah, so I was really nervous about messing up, because I-I really like you."

"So, do you know what to do now?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"No, not really." He replied sheepishly

"Well, then let me show you." As she said this she grabbed Artemis's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. It was the best moment of his entire life.

She pulled away and left with a "Farewell, my love, until the next time." then she went inside.

He just stood there for a few moments, then he walked slowly back to his car where Butler was waiting with a grin on his face.

"Well it looks like Artemis has found love, the one thing science can't explain."

THE END

**Well, what do you think eh? That was my first one-shot. If this story gets enough reviews, I might continue this storyline. Let me know what you thought and leave a review or PM me. If you liked this , check out my other Fic, The Battle For Unova! Also, if you like Pearlshipping, my pal TheSilverDragoon just put up a one-shot AshXDawn. Check it out! Until next time…..**

**LATER FICCERS!**


End file.
